


Casey Vs The Bar Hook-up

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey heads to the bar on New Years





	Casey Vs The Bar Hook-up

“You look like you’ve had a long day, can I buy you a drink?”  
Casey looked over at the man next to him “Scotch, neat”  
The guy waved over the bartender, “Can I get a scotch, neat and an apple martini please”  
“An apple martini? How old are you?”  
“32, and they are good, have you ever had one?”  
The bartender sat the drinks in front of them, Casey downed his scotch. “No, and thanks for the drink, it was much needed” Casey held his hand out for a handshake  
“Chuck, my name is Chuck” he shook his hand  
“John”  
“Is that John I’m not telling you my real name or is your name actually John?”  
“Like you have room to talk Chuck”  
“Well my name is Charles but everyone calls me Chuck”  
“Well most people call me Casey”  
“Middle name?”  
“No, I don't have one”  
“Lies, who doesn't have a middle name?”  
Casey pulled out his wallet and got out his I.D, covering his important information with his thumb and showing Chuck his name. “John Casey”  
“I would say that’s weird, but this is what I'm working with” Chuck showed him his I.D “Try having this”  
“Irving? Were your parents on drugs, or is it a family name?”  
“My vote is drugs, my sister’s name is Eleanor”  
Casey laughed as he held up his empty glass to the bartender.  
“So Charles Irving, what do you do? Most people in this bar don’t wear ties”  
“Computer repair, and other computer related things”  
“Sounds boring”  
“What do you do John no middle name”  
“Firefighter” he lied  
“That’s hot”  
Casey raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I think I’ve had too many of these” he held up his third empty martini glass.  
“So what brings a computer nerd to the bar on New Year's Eve?”  
“Looking for a New Years kiss” he blushed. “Okay, I’m done with drinking before I embarrass myself more” as he finished his fourth one.  
“You wanna get out of here?” Casey paid both their tabs.  
“Sure” Chuck followed him out of the bar.  
“Wait, Neither of us can drive right now”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s tie and pulled him closer  
“Guess it’s a good thing I called for an Uber” he growled into Chuck’s ear  
“Is this the part where you take me back to your place and kill me and they never find my body?”  
“The only thing I have planned is fucking you into the new year” Casey kissed along his jaw  
“Oh my god,” Chuck whispered “I’d like that very much” he ran a hand down Casey’s chest.  
Casey gripped Chuck’s tie tighter and pulled him into a kiss.  
After a few minutes, they both pulled away panting when Casey’s phone chimed.  
“Uber is here, white chevy” he looked around for it  
“I hope you live really close” Chuck pressed his hips forwards quietly moaning at the friction against his very hard cock.  
“Not too far” He opened the door for Chuck to slide in, then he followed.  
Casey ran his hand up Chuck’s thigh, pressing his lips to Chuck’s to stop him from moaning as his hand moved up, rubbing along his length.  
Chuck grabbed the back of Casey’s head pulling him closer, trying to explore every inch of his mouth with his tongue. Thankfully the driver told them they were at their destination before Chuck embarrassed himself by coming in his pants.  
“Sorry about that” Casey handed the driver a twenty dollar tip “Happy New Year”  
Chuck followed Casey up to the door. “I have to let my dog out, don’t worry he is nice, all bark, no bite”  
Casey opened the door and was greeted by a giant grey Great Dane trying to lick him in the face.  
“Calm down Sniper, let’s go outback before you excited pee on daddies new floors”  
“Oh my god, he is glorious”  
“Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back”  
Chuck went into the kitchen and looked around for something to snack on, he wished he ordered some nachos or something at the bar, four martinis on an empty stomach was a really bad idea.  
“Find anything you like?”  
“Oh uh sorry, I didn’t have dinner and those drinks are the only thing in my stomach and I feel queasy”  
“I have some frozen pizza, I can throw one in. Pepperoni and Sausage or Supreme”  
“Supreme”  
“Wanna let Sniper in?” Casey opened a bone shaped cookie jar and got a treat out and handed it to Chuck “Give him one of these and he will love you”  
Casey got the pizza from the freezer and turned the oven on to preheat. When he walked into the living room Chuck was sitting on the floor with Sniper on his lap acting like he was a tiny lap dog, licking Chuck’s face as he laughed.  
“Snipe, I brought him home for me to lick, not for you” Casey chuckled.  
“Sorry buddy” Chuck ran his hand down the dogs back before he stood up.  
“Should I turn on the New Years Eve special while we wait for the pizza?” He sat down two glasses of water on the coffee table  
Chuck sat down on the couch “Sounds good”  
Casey sat down next to Chuck and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until he found the New York New Years Eve coverage. He kicked his shoes off and pushed them under the coffee table, Chuck did the same.  
Casey turned to Chuck using his tie once again to pull him into a kiss, without breaking them apart Chuck climbed onto Casey’s lap. They made out until the oven beeped letting them know it was preheated. Chuck climbed off of him so he could get up, “When I get back you better be stripped down to your boxers” Casey smirked as he headed into the kitchen.  
He was pleased to see that Chuck followed orders “We have thirteen minutes”  
“I don’t think it’s fair that I’m almost naked and you are fully clothed”  
Casey pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor before dropping to his knees between Chuck’s legs. “I don’t need to be naked for what I’m about to do”  
“Your dog is watching us”  
Casey laughed “Sniper go to bed you perv” Casey pointed towards the stairs. Sniper got up and headed up the stairs.  
Casey slowly kissed along the skin right above Chuck’s boxers which made him instantly hard. He lifted his hips to try and give Casey a hint. “Eager aren’t we”  
“Well you almost made me come in my pants in the Uber so yes”  
Casey mouthed at Chuck’s length through his boxers.  
“I guess your plan is to kill me, I was right”  
“Just shut up” he growled sliding his hand into the opening and pulling out Chuck’s cock.  
He licked the dripping come from the tip before taking him into his mouth.  
Casey slid his hand up Chuck’s thigh into the leg of his boxers to play with his balls  
“Oh god yes”  
Casey sucked up and down his shaft twisting around using his tongue to hit all the right spots.  
Chuck gripped Casey’s hair as he came. “Holy shit John, that was amazing”  
“I’ll be right back” Casey got up giving Chuck a quick kiss before he walked upstairs, a minute later he came back wearing a pair of sweatpants and handed Chuck a pair. “These have a drawstring so they should fit, and keep your shirt off" He leaned down and kissed him as the timer started to beep “And drink some water”  
Casey came back with the pizza and two plates, he sat the pizza on the coffee table and handed Chuck one of the plates.  
“How do you feel about pineapple on pizza?” Chuck put two slices on his plate.  
“I like it way better than olives on pizza”  
“Then why did you have this in your freezer? Olives are my favorite pizza topping”  
“I like all the other toppings and you can't find that without olives, so I pick them off and give them to Sniper” he heard the dogs collar jingle as he came down the stairs at the sound of his name. “Right on time piggy” He threw an olive across the living room and Sniper caught it.

After they finished the pizza and Casey made Chuck drink two glasses of water and take some aspirin. Chuck was snuggled up next to Sniper on the couch. “You are a cock block Snipe”  
“What time is it?”  
Casey looked at his watch “10:30”  
“Maybe we can head up the bedroom” Chuck smiled.  
Casey got up and held out a hand to help Chuck off the couch. “Sorry, you’re on the couch tonight” he leaned down and kissed Snipers head before leading Chuck up the stairs.  
“Oh no”  
“Are you okay?”  
But before he could answer he ran into the bathroom and threw up.  
Casey went back downstairs to get another glass of water for him.  
He knocked on the bathroom door “Hey I got you some water, are you okay”  
“I think the martinis are hitting me” he threw up until there was nothing left.  
He slowly opened the door “I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay” Casey walked into the bathroom and handed Chuck the water then opened a drawer and handed Chuck a toothbrush and some toothpaste.  
A few minutes later Chuck came out of the bathroom “Can I stay?”  
“Of course” Casey smiled lifting the covers so Chuck could climb in.  
Chuck snuggled into to Casey, pressing his back against his chest. “Did I ruin everything?”  
“Not at all, just go to sleep” Casey kissed him on the forehead.  
“What about the midnight kiss?”  
“I’ll wake you in an hour” he reaching over him to the tray on the nightstand grabbing the rings off of it “I love you” he slid the rings back to where they belong on each of their fingers.  
“I love you” Chuck whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Casey woke up a few hours later to soft kisses along his jaw. “Did we miss midnight?”  
“Yes, we are officially three hours into the new year”  
“Happy five year wedding anniversary” he cupped Chuck’s face pulling him into a kiss.  
“Happy Anniversary, I’m sorry I drank too much and ruined our night”  
“It’s okay, I’d rather have sex with my husband anyways”  
“If I really was a bar pick up would you of kicked me out after I got sick?”  
“I never would have brought you home in the first place” He laughed  
“Rude”  
“Just shut up and kiss me” He slid his hand down the back of Chuck’s sweatpants “Let’s start this year off right”  
“This is how we started our first year together when I had too many beers and kiss you on New Year's Eve”  
“And the last five after we both had to much scotch and eloped in Vegas” he teased at Chuck’s hole with his finger.  
Chuck slid his pants off then pushed Casey onto his back and climbed on top of him reaching over to grab the lube off the nightstand.  
Casey grabbed the bottle from him and lubed up his fingers he easily stuck one finger in.  
“Still nice and opened from the fun we had in the shower before we went to the bar” he growled as he added a second finger.  
Chuck rocked back into Casey’s fingers. “I want you so bad John”  
Casey pushed in a third finger making Chuck gasp.  
Once Chuck was ready he moved off of Casey so he could take his pants off, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of Casey’s cock before climbing back on top of him.  
“You’re cute” Casey ran a hand down Chuck’s chest  
Chuck lowered himself down onto Casey leaning forwards to kiss him as he rocked his hips back and forth.  
Casey grabbed his hips moving him faster “We can make love later, I’ve been dying to be fucked since I sucked you off earlier”  
“Yes Sir” Chuck smirked as he sat and moved his hips quicker a few times before planting his feet on either side of Casey’s hips and fucked him as hard and fast as he could until he was coving Casey’s chest in his release.  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck and pulled him down into a kiss rolling them so he was now on top, he sat up on his knees and pulled Chuck’s shaking legs onto his shoulders slowly thrusting into him.  
“Come for me John” Chuck moaned between shaky breaths  
Casey thrust a few more times until he was filling Chuck.  
He collapsed on the bed next to his husband. “I love you Bartowski”  
“I love you too Bartowski”

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after Chuck vs The New Years Kiss.  
> don't have to be read together.


End file.
